If Only
by Blaze Amber Brewer
Summary: (Contains: Corey x Carrie, Laney x Larry, Valora x Steak,) (My OCs shall be in this go check them on my profile) It was one trip to the mall...how can something so innocent turn into a free for all? When Corey goes to far with the insults, everything breaks loose. Will Carrie be able to forgive him before it's too late? Or will her last breath be only a matter of time?
1. Insults

**A/N: I know people don't read this often but, I add them anyway. I do not own Grojband. I own Valora and Victor though so deal with it if you want to drive them give me credit. I don't draw in Grojband style I draw in my own style.** **Go check them out on my dA account the links to them are on my profile, so please see them it really helps you just in case you get lost in the story. Read Victor's as well if you don't I'll tell you an important detail about those two. THEY ARE FRIENDS! IN SECRET! SHHHHH! STOP BEING LOUD! OH! Okay sorry it was tempting. Anyways enjoy the story. ^.^x**

The gang sat around the garage bored than ever, and that was dangerous they knew Valora. When it gets boring she does something that causes tends to go crazy! Quickly realizing this they jump up scanning the area seeing no sign of her.

"Hey where's Val?" Corey asked scratching his head continuing looking around.

"Yeah actually she didn't show up to practice today," Kin mentioned getting a tad worried.

"Do you think she's alright?" Laney asked.

"I sure hope so I don't want to lose my bodyguard now!" Kon said as his eyes darted around the room.

"Kon! She's our bodyguard too!" Kin corrected. They muttered in agreement just then the garage door flew open showing Valora standing on the other side smiling.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" she said and walked in leaving the garage door opened, "So what's the plan for today?"

"Nothing there isn't any gigs for today and for the next two weeks!" Corey exclaimed as he failed his arms in the air, realizing what kind of situation they were in, "What are we going to do?!"

"What?!" Valora gasped, "No music?! No gigs?! What ARE we going to do?!" As they both panicked about Laney was thinking of ideas.

"Um we could-" she started but stopped as soon as Corey and Valora went up to her with pleading eyes, "uhh w-well we could improve our fan base with the Groupies," At that moment Kate and Allie were in the front of garage, they looked at everyone star struck. They squealed in a high pitched tone almost making everyone's ears bleed.

"If you want to improve the fan base!" Kate started.

"Then you can take do romantic things! Or helpful things!" Allie finished. They both squealed again, grabbing onto Valora's arm for support so they wouldn't fall from squealing too much. The gang looked towards Laney hoping she had another idea.

"Or we could go to the mall. Maybe the mall," Laney suggested staring at the Groupies. As they pryed the Groupies hands off of Valora they hitched a ride from Trina to the mall. Once they got there Kin and Kon saw a poster for cheese, video games, and tons of awesome stuff. Everyone was hooked besides Laney she preferred to go do something else but before Corey and Valora could leave with Kin and Kon they bolted off.

"Well...I was not expecting that," Valora frowned as she put a hand on her hip, she shrugged, "I should've seen it coming," she shook her head. Valora looked towards Corey and Laney with a smile but seeing they left a while ago.

"Wow now I really didn't see that coming," she stated as her eyes widen she shrugged again, Guess I'm on my own," she walked forward but someone ran into her reform the side. They both fell, she blinked and looked at the person. As the person stared back at her they were both clearly shocked. They both screamed.

**With Corey and Laney**

"Um Lanes was that such a good idea by leaving them behind?" Corey asked as he walked beside her looking back feeling a bit guilty, "She's an naive girl," Laney kept looking ahead and rolled her eyes.

"She'll be fine!" she reassured, she was scanning the mall looking for a book store they were usually quiet which was looking for. She was going to confess today and nothing was going to get in her way. She spotted one her heart pace quickened she smiled, "Lets go check this place out!" Without waiting for his response she went in naturally he followed her.

"Why are we coming in here?" he asked looking around taking in the area as he followed her between the book aisle.

"Uh.." she searched for an answer, "Well I needed to...buy a book,"

"What book?"

"Oh! Well um a book that is...music related?" she suggested hoping that he'll believe her she turned around to look at him. She saw him looking at a shelf he had completely stopped moving, "Core?" he ignored her. He grabbed a book from the shelf and gently pulled it out he was shocked to see a face staring at him while she was pulling a book it as well. His shocked expression quickly changed to a scowl he growled at her he got the same response.

"Riffin," she spat out.

"Newman, my life is already bad then you showed up,"

"I agree your life is bad,"

Laney's heart dropped she wanted to have his full attention but he was distracted by Carrie. She sighed and went looking for a book hearing them agure from behind. She heard another sigh from the other side of the bookcase, she plucked a book at and saw Larry looking a random book.

"Larry...?"

"Laney...?" They both stared at each other with a dull expression, "What book is that?" Laney rises an eyebrow, she took a quick glance at the book her face went a deep shade of red and dropped it.

"What book?" Larry gave her a puzzled look, "What book are you reading?" Larry looked at his book and also went to a deep shade of red, he dropped it.

"I don't have a book," he stated. They both were in a adult romance section without realizing it.

"I'm going now..." Laney said as she walked away but, before she could move she heard Corey and Carrie's "discussion" had gotten more loud. Both red-heads winced watching them argue , the librarians desperately tried to separate them but kept failing soon enough a few bystanders started to help her. They carried both of them out where they continued to agure outside the books ahead been taken away from them. People gave them strange looks some still tried to separate them.

"Well..." Larry started, "um...want to I don't grab a smoothie?"

"Yeah..." Laney answered she felt disappoint that she wasn't able to confess. Larry went to Laney's side, he held her hand bringing her back to reality. His hand was warm her eyes widen as she felt his hand she hadn't realize that her hand had been freezing.

"You're hand is cold," he stated rubbing his finger against her hand that sent chills down her neck.

"You're hand is warm," she also stated she couldn't keep the smile from her face as she started to warm up. He chuckled as he saw her smile spread across her face he gently tugged on her hand signaling her to follow. She obeyed she followed behind him their hands still held together.

Corey and Carrie started to argue even more louder and more harsh. After being friends with Valora, Corey knew how to say insults better.

"You're a waste of air, Riffin!" Carrie shouted as she tried to break lose of someone's grip.

"Shrek called he wants his face back!" Corey shouted back while a few tried to cover his mouth.

"You music stinks so bad that it doesn't belong in the toilet it belongs in space so there can be no sound!"

That was the last straw,"With that face and personality I feel sorry for your parents who wished they had gotten a better child than you!" Men finally pulled Corey back by covering his mouth he had hatred flare in his eyes drilling into Carrie. She had stopped as soon as he finished that sentence. She clenched her fist holding back her tears he had brought her parents into this.

"Wh-Whatever, Riffin," she tried to sound like she didn't care but her voice had cracked. Corey hatred had disappeared for a moment, the people who were holding both of them back had loosen their grip. Carrie broke away while she had the chance they desperately tried to get her back before they draw that she was walking in the other direction. Corey felt guilty for a spilt second then went back to a scowl. Carrie walked away clenching her fist trying not to cry but tears were already leaking out.

Valora was walking around with a new friend his name was Victor at first she was shocked that he was a genderbent of her but she couldn't help to feel it was so awesome. They had so much in common it was unbelievable as they walked and talked soon they saw a blue haired person with a beanie.

"Corey?" Valora questioned mostly to herself.

"Carrie?" Victor had also questioned to himself. Carrie looked up showing her red face that was covered in tears. He quickly went to her side and put an arm around her .

"Carrie what's wrong?" he asked genuinely worried over his friend.

"Nothing is wrong! Why would anything be wrong?!" she screamed at him with more tears streaming down face. He didn't get mad or glare at her, he felt sorry hero her knowing someone had just crushed her feelings. He knew what to do he backed away from her and started to walk pass leaving her behind.

"You stay here," he whispered to her as he passed. Her eyes widen tears angry tears fled down her wet cheeks. Valora felt something stir in her stomach she never liked that feeling she walked cautiously behind him knowing something bad was about to happen.


	2. You're In My Way

**A/N: I do not own Grojband. If I did...wow I can only imagine...okay anyhow I have nothing to say really. There is going to be One Piece references but whatever. So just sit back and enjoy...yeah I guess. :p**

Carrie stood there she was standing perfectly still with tears streaming down her already wet cheeks. She shakily placed a hand over her mouth knowing what Victor was about to do, she fell to the ground on her knees causing people to stare at her. Some went up to her and asked what was wrong but she ignored every single one her mind still fixed on Victor. Tears started its way over her hands her heart was racing she didn't want to believe it, she knew though he was their band's bodyguard anyway.

Laney and Larry had went to the second floor where they were drinking their smoothies getting know each other. Larry was actually pretty cool he seemed calm most of the time while he thought Laney was a bright spirit. They got along pretty well.

"So what were you and Carrie doing in the library?" Laney asked taking another sip from her smoothie. He thought about what he was going to do, he was going to confess but failed. Thinking about it made a fine line of blush appear across his face.

"I was going to...well...uh," he felt awkward talking about it, he felt like he was friends with her for the longest time however he still found it difficult to tell someone how he felt about Carrie.

"Do you like her?" Laney asked causally he looked at her shocked with the blush increasing across his face.

"How'd you know?"

"I didn't," she smirked. His eyes widen with the blush completely took over his face.

"You tricked me!" he gasped.

"I know!" she said sweetly with a small smile, she rolled her eyes, "I'll tell you my crush if you like,"

"I know it's Corey," he stated drinking his smoothie. Her own eyes widen she covered her mouth astonished.

"How'd you know?"

"I didn't," he said with a smile on his face. It was her turn to go fully red she eyed him soon a smile spread across her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a warm hug at first it thrown him off but he hugged back.

**With Victor And Valora**

Victor's eyes were covered my his hair as he approached Corey he took off his necklace and threw it to the ground knowing that Valora was behind him and she would pick it up. Which she did, she stared at it for a while it was golden star ahead finally decided to go ask what was wrong with him but before she could do that she heard loud yelling.

Corey was being yelled at by some men.

"You don't say that to a lady!"

"She's just a girl who knows what she might do!"

"She might believe you!"

"Kids these days..."

"She might go kill herself!"

"STEAK DOES ANYONE WANT STEAK!" Something caught her attention she ran up to a man.

"Excuse me, may I have steak?" she asked he smiled at her and nodded. She pulled out her money and gave it to him taking at least 20 steaks. She ate 19 in a split second she sighed letting out the stress she patted her stomach. She was about to eat her last steak but before she could there was a loud crash. She looked to her side she was sitting on a bench she had taken a break, _Val you idiot you're supposed to keep an eye on Victor! _she ate the last of her steak. She got up and ran towards the crash where a crowd of people had already gathered.

She pushed her way to the front in order to see what was the cause of the loud crash. Her eyes widen, Victor was standing there with blood dripping down his clenched fist while in front of him was a shopping window broken with a body inside. She assumed that person was the one he had punched, the guy had a fist print on his stomach. He was surrounded in blood he was luckily still alive he coughed some blood out he tried to stand up but failed. Valora dared to walk towards the body he legs shaking she gasped it was Corey.

"Corey?!" she yelled she was their band's bodyguard how could she let something happen to him it was unacceptable. She gently grabbed his arm, pulled him out she carried him and placed him a safe area. She took off her own necklace, she put it on him while rest set down Victor's beside him. She felt eyes on her but ignored them she also sensed a person running towards them.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he shouted, she swiftly turned around blocking his punch sending the impact towards him sending him flying. She stood up ready to destroy him but before she could chase after him something grabbed her hand she turned to Corey he held her hand. He used her for support he shakily stood up and walked in front of her his feet wobbly in no condition to fight.

"He wanted to fight **me**, and I'll give him one," he stated in a shaky tone he fell a bit backward landing on Valora. She stared at him she had kept her ground keeping them both standing, "Oh sorry about th-" she punched him on the side of the head sending him flying towards the other side of the mall.

"You were in my way," she smiply stated. People gave her crazy looks, _She just helped him and now she's punching him?! _everyone was wondering the same thing.

Laney and Larry went over to the railing, where most people at the second floor was at since they heard the loud talking. They scanned the area below them seeing a crowd of people while one walking away the other stared. A body flew their direction before it crashed Laney knew the person as soon as she saw it. It was Corey he crashed below them her eyes widen. She raced downstairs with Larry behind her people didn't dare go towards him.

Until Laney desperately picked him up he was unconscious with blood dripping out the corners of his mouth.

"Call 911!" she shouted at Larry he was already calling them he told them what was happening or at least what he knew. They took him to the hospital with Laney, she was breaking down by herself and Larry wouldn't allow it so he tagged along.

Everything was silent it was tense no one spoke no one made a whisper. The only sound they could heard was Valora's footsteps everyone could hear.

When Valora had reached Victor who was already standing their eyes were covered then they looked up showing how deadly their eyes were. Victor had determination in his eyes ready to avenge her friend who had made her cry. While Valora's eyes were filled with pure hatred it was watching fire spread across her eyes she was just a determined to destroy him for hurting her friend.

"I don't want to fight you," he stated with a cold tone.

"I do," she said simply.

"I want to fight the other guy named Corey who made her cry,"

"How do you know he made her cry?" she asked.

"She told me,"

"Well, you hurt my friend and now I'm going to have to kick your ass," Valora said cracking her knuckles with smile. She got into her fighting stance waiting for him to make the first move, he continued to stare at her.

"I don't want to fight you," he said again. She didn't respond this time she kept drilling her eyes into him. After a moment of silence, he let out a sigh knowing that she wasn't moving. He got into his own fighting stance she kept her hard, cold eyes on him. He charged forward about the punch her, she jump up using his head as a launching pad landing behind him. She kicked him from the behind making him go back almost sending him flying but he kept his ground refusing to be launched again.

The mall was sent on a strive of panic now. They screamed and forced their way to the exit.

Victor turned around, grabbed her arm and flipped her over him. She landed on the ground the force he used was amazing the ground had cracked causing blood to be coughed up. Not letting him hit her again she quickly stood up pulling her fist back, he readied to block it but, before they could do anything else a voice shouted at them.

"STOP!"

All at once they both froze, their heads turning to a girl who had blue hair with a beanie.


	3. The Shirt

**A/N: I do not own Grojband. Someone asked me did my OCs any superpowers. No they do not but I don't blame them for thinking that. There is no Corney I'll add spices of it if you like but I'm more into Grojband x Newmans fan. That does not mean I do not like it bid you want to see some Corney check on my dA account where you can find the link on my profile. Anyhow enjoy my little unpopular fanfic! ^.^**

Carrie stood there with shaky legs, screams surrounded them running towards the exit. Even if they did stop they weren't going to stay in the same building with the strong freaks.

Valora and Victor had stopped like she had commanded standing in front of her giving her a look that said, 'I-Was-About-To-Kick-Her/His-Ass'.

"S-She did nothing! I may not like her because she's a from Groj-bad but, she didn't make me cry," Carrie shouted in the beginning but turned into more of a whisper in the end.

"How'd Corey make you cry? He's one of the sweetest guys I ever meet," Valora asked clearly confused.

"I have no idea," Victor shrugged.

"H-He," she tried to say, "He hurt my feelings by bringing my parents into this..." After a bit of shocked silence between them she spoke once again, "Vic...she didn't hurt me why are you fighting her?"

"She wanted too,"

"Not good enough!"

"I did!" Valora simply said crossing her arms, "He hurt my friend and I want to hurt Victor then," A random man stopped he was listening to what they had said.

"Wait a second!" he shouted at the three of them, "You two got involved but didn't know the reason why she was crying?" Both of them nodded.

"Yeah," they both said in unison catching more people's attention.

"You beat her friend up becausshe had made her cry," a woman address to Victor, "And you beat him up for hurting your friend?!" Now addressing to Valora, "And neither of you guys knew why you were fighting?!" People started shouting at them saying how stupid they were fighting for no reason.

"No," they said once again, "I had a reason. I knew why I was fighting,"

"He made my friend cry,"

"He hurt my friend,"

"Okay! That doesn't mean to try to kill each other!" another man shouted. They both looked at him confused, "That isn't even a good reason! God you two are so stupid! So what she was crying?! So what he was beat up?!" he earned two glares from them, "It isn't a good-" Valora sprinted up to him in a flash upper cutting him fly to the ceiling everyone stopped talking all at once.

"He started to annoy me," she said with a shrug.

"I was about to do that too," Victor said stretching his arms. They both looked at everyone giving each and every one of them.

"He hurt my friend,"

"He made my friend cry,"

Their eyes frustrated and angry, "ISN'T THAT REASON ENOUGH?!" they took everyone's breath away a few had tears falling down while other just looked at them with pure shock. Tense silence spread across making everyone still as water only it to move if someone had disturbed it.

**With Laney, Larry and Corey**

Laney was sitting outside of the door of Corey's room, her heart was racing she had no idea what happened all she saw him crash into a mall window. She clutched her fist, facing down praying that he will be alright. She felt a hand on her own, she looked up to see Larry staring at her with warm eyes.

"He'll be fine," he reassured, a few tears slipped down Laney's cheeks she gave him a tight hug. She was still scared and worrifelt she felt him wrap his arms around her giving her hug back. She bit at the bottom of her lip trying to stop the worried tears from falling.

The door opened showing the doctor. He had a white coat on, his hair was black and spiky, his pants that were also black with his black shoes. He looked normal enough.

"You guys must be here for Corey?" he asked checking over his papers. They nodded, "Okay then my name is Doctor Phil," Laney and LaRey exchanged glances.

"Like the famous one?" Laney pointed out.

"Yeah only more young and good looking," he stated with a teasing wink, "Sorry, I'm taken,"

"Your mother doesn't count," Larry smirked. His face turned into a shocked one.

"Why would you even..." he drifted off he shook the thought out of his head, "Anyways, would you like to see him?" Laney's eyes got bigger her voice disappeared she nodded. He opened the door showing Corey on the bed asleep wrapped in a few band-aids.

"He was in critacal condition but somehow he came out with minor memory loss,"

"Memory loss?" Larry repeated.

"Memory loss?" Laney had also repeated she turned to the doctor, "Will he remember me?"

"Yes, he only loss complete memory of what happened today so it isn't such a big loss," he stated. Corey woke up, his eyes opened slowly.

"Lanes? Where are we?" Corey asked holding his head then spotting Larry, "And what's a Newman doing here?!"

"Don't worry Corey everything is going to be alright," Laney reassured, "Larry is just here for...mural support," he gave her a confused look. She sighed, "Nothing is wrong. Everything that happened today you don't remember, and it's best to keep it that way,"

**With Valora, Victor, and Carrie**

"Come on!" Carrie grunted as she dragged Valora and Victor by the ear. They winced and desperately tried to catch their balance.

"Where are you taking us, Carrie?" Victor asked Trying to break loose from her grip.

"I'm taking Victor back home, and I'm this Grojbander to Corey's garage!" Carrie spat as her grip became tighter. They both wince again still trying to catch their balance and walk normally.

Carrie dumped, Valora outside his garage without looking back and took Victor back home.

Valora frowned, she touched her ear it stinged a little she took her hand away with a sigh. She opened the garage door, it was quiet and eerie she sat on the couch with a frown. She scanned the area it was too empty for her liking with another sigh she said, "I really hate this day..."

**With**** Carrie**

Once Carrie went home she was greeted by her parents, she frowned at them and inched backwards. She went up to her room before they could say anything she closed her door and locked it. She didn't want to believe Corey but, what if he was right? Now that she thinks about her own parents disses her band while her older sister supports them. They never approved of the band but they gave them a shot. She went over to her bed, she reached under her pilliow and grabbed the knife. It was always meant for an intruder alert but now she thinks it could be use for different reasons. She took the gun from under her bed it was meant for the same reason as the knife but she had very different ideas, that it was scary. She looked at the both objects in her hand then throw them down terrified. _What am I thinking?!_ she thought and backed away from the two objects that lied on the ground.

She sat on her bed, curled up into a ball Corey had said some mean things to her but that one was a killer. She gripped onto her shirt, like if was her **last chance to live**. She eyed the dangerous objects that sat on the ground edging her on to use them. Her grip became tighter, she bit the bottom of her lip giving it consideration.

She let go of her shirt.


	4. Juice

**A/N:**** I do not own Grojband. I own Valora and Victor though so don't forget to give me cred if you like to use them. Yeah...um it gets a BIT um how should I say...bloody? Gore-y? No I don't think gore. Bloody that's for sure! Enjoy~ ^.^x**

Carrie let go of her shirt that she had held on for dear life, she stood up and locked the door. She stood a fair distance away from the knife it was calling her name, it was frightening but, she didn't care anymore. _Riffin is right, my parents deserve better than having this child, _she picked up the knife she rolled up her sleeves, she gentle placed on her skin. She pushed down lightly feelint the sting shot through her body, she bite her bottom lip holding back the cry. She breathed shakily knowing what she was about to do she squeezed her eyes shut and slashed at her arm 7 times. Pain was shooting up her, her heart said stop, her brain said stop, everything said to stop...but she continued.

She watched the blood trickle down her bare skin and land on the ground with a splat. She licked her dry lips, soon the pain was gone and all she could feel was a hole in her heart. Her eyes dropped, only to showed signs of misery, she went pale she looked so lifeless. Everything in the moment is what she deserved seeing the knife cut across her skin, opening it to show the blood ooze out.

She looked at how much blood had spilled out of her, it was about two pints. It was fine she will live although knowing that disappointed her. Not like she was already disappointed from the start. She was tired she needed rest, she didn't care if she was bleeding as she slept, she just wanted a nap. And so she did...surrounded in her own blood on the ground.

**At The Hospital **

Corey sat up in the hospital bed taking in the area, while Doctor Phil had gone to watch a movie in their room.

"Okay, here is the plan I'll be watching Jet Meets Rose it a love story you have to say I'm working okay? Okay!" Doctor Phil stated, he switched on the TV the movie already starting. He was already sobbing with a tissue box him hand, "Jet she's over there!" he blew his nose into the tissue. Laney stared at him wondering why the heck he was crying all you could see was the title.

"So, Larry how do you think Carrie will feel if she found out you were here?" Laney asked, trying to distract herself.

"Hopefully, she won't find out," Larry answered almost a but scared of what might happen if she did.

"Would she hurt you or something?" she asked noticing that he had shuddered a bit.

"You know how much Corey and Carrie hate each other I'm afraid that she'll kick me out," Larry answered softly. Her eyes widen a bit then it turned into a smile.

"Thank you," he looked at her shocked eyes filled with curiosity.

"For wh-"

"For," she interrupted before he went on further, "coming along knowing that you might get in trouble," Larry smiled at her.

"No problem," he said, he was going to give her a fist pump but instead she gave him a warm hug. His shocked eyes soften and returned the hug, Corey looked their way.

"Hey stay away from Lanes!" he shouted at Larry, they immdeaitly sprang away from each other. Corey glared at Larry for a bit then turned to the Doctor, "So Doc how long do I stay here?"

"Um..." Doctor Phil checks the clock, "an hour or so maybe two, long enough so I can finish the two movies Jet Meets Rose and Jet Leaves Rose," Laney frowned and picked up th DVD boxes.

"Dude they spoil the whole movie in the summary, and on the title!" Laney pointed out softly hitting it with the back of her fingers. Doctor Phil gasped, he snatched the DVD boxes away from her and held onto it tightly.

"No it does not! It talks about love stories, conflict, fighting, relationships, cheating and parents!" he exclaimed, "That is a true love story!" Everyone gave him a dull look, "What?" They turned away no longer wanting to continue the discussion, "You people are mean," They ignored him.

"So what happened today?" Corey asked. Laney and Larry exchanged a worried glance knowing that they both hanged out and had no idea what Corey did.

"You don't need to know. Some things are best to not be reminded," Laney answered.

"Okay if you say so Lanes," Corey said.

"Wait isn't it," Larry started to correct Laney but stopped as soon as he saw her face glaring at him, "Never mind,"

Corey had fallen asleep out of boredom, while Doctor Phil was finishing up his movies. Laney and Larry were talking and getting more and more close. They had already a few inside jokes, Laney laughed more with Larry than she ever did with the gang. Doctor Phil stood up turning off the TV.

"Okay you guys can go now, by the way make sure Corey takes this or he'll act...who knows how he'll act but tell him to take it," Doctor Phil as he handed Laney the medicine. She took it with both hands and examined it, she nodded and stood up grabbing Larry's hand.

"Come on Larry!" Laney happily said and gently shook Corey awake. He sat up again, rubbing his eyes.

"Are we going?" he asked tiredly.

"Yes, Core. Lets go," Laney said.

"Do you kids need a ride?" Doctor Phil asked.

"No!" They all said in an unison.

He rolled his eyes, "Please I'm not going to do anything to you guys. Get in the car everything will be fine,"

"Swearies?" Corey asked.

"Da fu- yes sure swearies," Doctor Phil answered slightly confused, he grabs his keys. They hesitantly followed him as he promised he did nothing but drove them home. He dropped them off and drove back to the hospital where he had abandoned his job.

"Let's go back to the garage Lanes! Larry you leave," Corey stated. He was already walking away towards the garage. Laney looked at Larry sadly she gave him another hug and ran to catch up with Corey. Larry smiled at her then went back to Carrie's garage.

**With Corey and Laney  
**

Corey walked in the garage expecting no one to be there but finding Valora under a pile of trash.

"Ow," Valora said, wincing a bit she stood rubbing her arm, "Stupid box!" she kicked the cardboard box a metal object fell on her foot, "OW!" she shrieked, she grabbed her foot hopping up and down then fell back on the ground, "OWIE!" They watched her slightly amused. They held back their laughter it was cruel of them but it was pretty funny. She stood up, and hit the wall, "Stupid garage!" she yelled. Something wobbled from the shelf, a chainsaw turned on she heard the noise and looked up seeing it already falling. She us creamed and ran away as it fell, following her.

"WHAT'S NEXT A DINOSAUR!" she yelled, and tripped over a toy dinosaur, "Oh ha ha," the chainsaw was still chasing her, "Aw nuts," Corey walked over and turned off the chainsaw while chuckling.

"Your garage is out to get me!" she yelled still on the ground, Corey offered her a hand she accepted it and stood up.

"I doubt it, Val," he said, letting go of her hand. Valora huffed and crossed her arms.

"Did you walk here?" Corey asked.

"Carrie and Victor," Valora huffed now despising Victor's name, then her eyes widen, "Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything are you?! You still have my golden necklace right?" Corey was first saying yes to everything then stopped at the last question.

"Wait your golden necklace," he looks down and sees the necklace dangling from his neck he touched it then looked up seeing Valora smiling at him. He knew how much she hated it if someone touched her necklace. Knowing that she put it on him willingly made him overjoyed. He hugged her tightly, he caught Valora off guard and she ended up blushing.

"Corey?" she questioned. He continued to hug her then let her go, she landed on her feet looking at him strangely then a smile came back. He took off the necklace and handed it to her.

"Thanks!" she happily said, and put it on herself looking complete.

"Val? May I speak to you for a moment?" Laney asked almost a bit awkwadly.

"Yeah sure!" she replied, she was yanked outside the garage door leaving Corey wondering if he said something wrong.

"Look Corey doesn't remember what happened at all today!" Laney explained.

"Oh okay I'll tell him," Valora was about to walk back in but stopped when Laney grabbed her hand, "What?"

"You can't say anything to him!"

"WHAT?! Why?!" Valora exclaimed overdramatically, earning a smack on the head, "Ow!"

"Look, I don't know at all what happened to him I was with Larry all day. I don't want him to know that I left him for a Newman he was already mad when he saw Larry at the hospital with me," Laney explained.

"Then I'll tell him what happened...oh wait," Valora said putting her free hand over her mouth, "I was hanging out with a Newman as well,"

"What?! You were! Hoes could-" Laney was interrupted with Valora's Are-You-Kidding-Me look, "Ohh..."

"I don't know maybe he _does_ need to know to know. I mean he _is _our friend. He deserve to know," Valora stated readying to face her concouineencess. She was about to go tell him what happened today bit there was still a firm grip on her hand. She stared at Laney's hand, "Can you let go now?"

"Oh! Yeah...sorry..." she said and let go she saw Valora going towards Corey, she really didn't want him to think she liked Larry because if he did she a won't be able to come to band practice. She panicked, grabbed a hard object and smacked Valora on the head she was planning to knock her out but failed. Valora only winced and placed a hand over her head where she got hit. Corey and Vallook looked at Laney, Corey was confused but Valora was a bit angry.

"Uhh..." Laney tried to find an answer, "I saw a HUGE bug on the back of her head and I killed it with this!" She pointed at the metal object, she glanced at it and back at them with that she threw it behind her, "I'm going to go now...with Val!" she grabbed Valora's hand and ran away, Valora couldn't stop her because she was once again caught off guard and stumbled along.

"That was weird," Corey said after a moment of silence, he went to his room and sat on his bed. He was exhausted hdeclined his eyes and fell backward letting himself fall asleep.

**With Larry  
**

He hopped upon the steps of Carrie's house he rang the doorbell once. Her mother answered the door with a smile.

"Why hello Larry," she said sweetly in a gentle voice, "Come in you're here to see Carrie yes?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"She's up in her room you may go see her," Mrs. Beff said as she stepped away from the door. Larry stepped in, he head towards Carrie's room he knocked on the door first after a moment of silence and no answer he tried opening it. It was locked he was starting to get worried but didn't want to alert her parents to early.

"Carrie?" he knocked on the door again, still no answer. He felt slight panic shoot through him and stabbed him right in the heart.

**Inside Carrie's room  
**

Carrie awoke from the noises outside, she sat up only to slip and fall back down on her back. She forgot that she was cutting herself, blood was still here and more came pouring out.

"Hold on!" she shouted. And quickly cleaned up the blood with some things she had found in her room. She didn't have anything to cover up her cuts and her sleeves were white. She looked at her bed and got under the covers, wrapped tightly and walked over to the door and unlocked it. She opened it to see Larry standing there, he looked at her strangely.

"Why are you-"

"Don't ask," she simplely replied before he finished. He nodded then saw red on the ground.

"What's that?" he pointed to the ground. Carrie looked over her shoulder to see some blood left over.

"Oh that! That's just...juice," she lied.


	5. The Glove

**A/N: I do not own Grojband! I own Valora though so~ give me cred if you wish to use her. (Same goes to Victor) My spell check thing is really weird so if you see anything odd and random blame spell check. I really like this chapter because it starts to have some more Corrie in it! Anyhow enjoy this chapter~ ^.^x**

It's been a week later, Carrie still cut, Corey still had no idea, Valora had chosen to forget the whole thing, Laney and Larry still hanged out. Victor became overprotective towards Carrie and won't let a single guy (besides Larry) come towards her. Though he still had no idea about the cutting. It has became a routine to Carrie to cut she became careless with her cuts on her arms and almost got caught.

"Okay guys! I've booked us a gig," Carrie checked the poster again and wondered why she had booked the gig, "at someone's party! Something about anti-bullying. We have to wear formal outfits don't ask why and-" she interrupted by Kim and Konnie squealing.

"Dresses!" Kim squealed.

"When is it?" Konnie asked.

"Um tomorrow," Carrie answered, "They gave us the outfits we would be wearing," she pulls out three dresses for them and two suits for Larry and Victor. They took their outfit, examining it.

"They said to try it on to see of it fits," Carrie added. Kim and Konnie grabbed Carrie's arm.

"Come on let's try it on!" they said and they wtintin to the restroom letting Larry and Victor to get dress.

Kim and Konnie had already taken off their clothes, and starting to put on thdr dresses, while Carrie clutched onto hers. She didn't mind dressing in front of them but it was her arms covered in cuts, she didn't want them to find out. She gulped and held onto the dress for dear life her legs shook a bit in fear. The twins noticed, they stared at her.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" Kim asked.

"W-Well I already tr-tried it on!" Carrie lied.

"Are you okay?" Konnie asked stepping forward reaching out towards her, Carrie back away.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine!" she said with a nervous smile. The twins looked at each other worried then back at Carrie they shrugged.

**At Corey's Garage**

Corey opened the garage door with a huge smile on his face. Four heads turned towards him waiting to hear why he was so happy for.

"I booked us a gig!" Corey exclaimed. The four kids smiled and jumped up, "Weeeeeell," he started and laughed nervously. He saw his friends look high him with a worried expression.

"Corey what did you do?" Valora asked.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed extending out his hands, "It's just that The Newmans had beat me to the gig, and we are their understudy..." They groaned. Kin plopped on the couch while Kon fell on the stage face first. Valora sat back down crossing her arms, while Laney kept standing not really disappointed. They were going just in case something bad had happened to them she couldn't help but smile she was going to see Larry perform. They had gotten along quite well lately they hung out secretly and it's always been a blast. Though she'll have to try to act normal or they'll suspect something's up.

"When is it?" Laney asked trying to keep the excitement from her voice.

"Tomorrow," Corey answered, "They'd given us the formal wear just in case something last minute had happened to The Newmans,"

"I got a suit right?" Valora asked worried that she might be wearing a dress.

"No you got a dress," Corey said smirking knowing how much she hated dresses. She pouted then let out a groan.

"So if something bad _does _happen to them. What do you suppose are lyrics would be?" Laney asked eyeing both vocalist. They smiled sheepishly. Corey's phone went off with Nick's bleat.

"Nick just bleated that he's against bullying and heading to the party!...How convenient," Corey said eyeing the phone.

"How do we get the lyrics then Core?" Laney asked.

"Future Corey will answer that present Corey shall rock out!" he said hopping onto the stage, grabbing his guitar playing a few strings. Everyone couldn't help but smile as they saw how happy he looked just playing his instrument.

"Let's start band practice!" he said excitedly. Valora grabbed the microphone, Laney grabbed her bass, Kon grabbed his drumsticks, Kin hopped behind his keyboard and Corey went in the middle in the front. And they proceeded to rock out.

**The Next Day  
**

The Newmans walked in the room it had, 'Stop Bullying' posters around with a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Everything seemed so fancy they saw people talking about bullying instead of background music they had background quotes. Which they found kinda odd but didn't say anything.

"If people are trying to bring you **DOWN **it only means that you are **ABOVE **them,"

"If you ever see someone getting bullied, **STAND UP** for them. You never know what a few words can do...You could **SAVE A LIFE**,"

"Bullying is **NEVER RIGHT**. Think carefully before you insult someone for who they really are. At least their open about it,"

"Pulling someone **DOWN **will never help you reach the **TOP**,"

The Newmans started to set up the stage, Carrie stood there adjusting her microphone she felt uncomfortably she wore long white gloves to cover her cut up arms. She sighed and sat there waiting to be called up she had veneer been the same ever since Corey insulted her so badly that she felt paranoid, insecure, and most of all alone. It was strange of her to pick such a gig but it was the only one available so she took what she had.

"Um guys I forgot to tell you but Grojband is our-" Carrie started only to scream when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a blue haired boy with an orange beanie in a black tux. Her heart leaped out of her chest in fear, _Is he going to hurt me? What is he doing? _Carrie thought frantically.

"Hey guys," Corey forcefully smiled while his words came out bitterly. Kim, Konnie, and Victor glared at them.

"What are you doing here?" Victor asked.

"We're your...understudy!" he answered regretfully. Without realizing it his grip on Carrie tighten, she winced in pain although she didn't dare cry out. He raised an eyebrow at her, he didn't even noticed that his hand was on her shoulder, he brought it back to his side.

They'd would've continued talking but the announcer had called The Newmans up, "And give a round of applause to The Newmans!" The crowd clapped politely as they grabbed their instruments. The other band started to get off the stage but Corey's button got caught on Carrie's dress. They noticed and tried to take it off the died it successfully only for him to trip. Carrie grabbed his hand before he fell but her glove made him slip accidentally take off her long white glove.

She could hear everyone gasp, she froze her face went pale. Everyone saw her cut up arm she couldn't move, she couldn't breath, she felt everything around her be destroyed. Corey stared at her arm his mouth fell open he clenched onto her glove as he stood up. He grabbed her other arm, he took off her other glove and saw it was cut up as well.

He looked up at her, "Carrie? Wha...what?" she stared at him, she had two choices and that was to run away and cry somewhere or stand there and explain what happened. She was going to go with the second choice but, she couldn't speak let alone breath, she couldn't get any words out. Everyone in the room stared at her shocked a few people covered their eyes unable to look, some felt bad for staring for so long and turned away in shame. Though Corey continued to look straight in her eyes waiting for a response.

"I-I-I" she was desperately looking for words. Her heart raced, panicking she yanked her arm away from Corey. She decided with the first choice and ran. Everyonsa stared blankly ahead...he didn't know what came over him, he ran after her...Corey ran after Carrie he didn't know why he just ran on instinct.

As everyone gathered what had just happened they all burst into a big conversation. Everyone was talking at once. Both bands were shocked on Corey's actions but didn't dare chase after them. Someone had to calm everyone down and take their minds off of Carrie.


	6. Diversion

**A/N: I do not Grojband. I do own Valora and Victor though! So give me cred if you wish to use them! Sorry of there is some sort of typo my speel check is pretty weird. There is slight swearing in this I usually don't swear but everyone has those moments. Anyhow lets get back to the story! **

Corey had no idea what he was doing. He didn't. He had no clue what so ever. All he knew that he was chasing after Carrie who had run off. He didn't like her. Not one bit. So why'd he chase her? You got him. He had no idea why. It felt like the right thing to do.

Corey could see Carrie in sight she was still running, he quickly caught up and grabbed her hand. She stopped tear were in her eyes but no matter how many there was she refused to let them fall. They stared at each other, her eyes were teary finally a single tear drop fell it slid down her cheek leaving a wet trail. Corey stepped closer, he wiped the tear away, Carrie was confused at Corey's actions. He was just as confused, he didn't know what had came over him to wipe away her tear drops that kept falling.

"Wh-What do you want R-Riffin?" she asked in whimper while she looked away so he wouldn't see the tears that kept falling.

"Why'd you cut yourself? Why are you crying? Carrie look at me!" Corey asked he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, surprising both of them with his sudden outburst.

"I don't need to a-answer you," she sniffed. Corey continued to look at her, he somehow felt like it was his fault for making this happen.

"You have no choice!" he said letting go of her chin. She refused to say anything she just glared at him.

"Don't play dumb with me Riffin!" Carrie shouted suddenly making Corey jump and let her go for a split second. She took the opportunity and brought her arm s back to her sides, "You did this!" she shouted she swirled around, before he could say anything she bolted out of the bluilding.

**With The Bands**

Valora stood there as she watched everyone panic and talk. Laney walking with Larry were staring off were Corey and Carrie had run off to shocked to do anything. Kin and Kim were trying to figure out what had just happened while Kon and Konnie looked around confused.

Victor came beside Valora watching with her, both were shocked and angry.

"Did you see her arm?!" a woman said.

"Yeah! What is an emo doing here?!" another woman exclaimed.

"How disgusting! Did you see that cuts! Revolting!" a man said in pure disgust.

"Wait isn't this an anti bully thing and that's the complete opposite of what we are doing?" a small child said, everyone ignored the child. It was clear that the adults were dragged here and really didn't care only a few adults looked around in confusion along with most of the children. Although more and more children started to feed off of the bad influence that the other adults were giving them. Everyone was...

_helpless._

Valora and Victor watched in disgust, hatred, frustration, they were about to destroy all the adults. They tried their best to control themselves for their friends sake, if they did something they would ruin the gig. They had made a promise when both bands saw who they reacted to people hurting any of them, so a promise was made to not get out lf control. Only if you excuse yourself to leave for a bit then they may do what they want as long as it didn't ruin the gig. Their eyes twitched in anger.

"Exuse me I'll be back in a bit," Valora and Victor said in unison. Both bands looked at them in confusion as they walked away out of the building everyone went silent as they passed them. They look they had was the most terrifying thing anyone could ever seen during their lifetime. Once they left, everyone went dead silent. Valora went to the left while Victor went to the right a little bit away from the building but still close. They took a deep breath.

"WHY THE HELL ARE PEOPLE SAYING THESE STUPID ASS THINGS?! THIS IS A FUCKING ANTI BULLY THING AND THEY ARE DOING THE EXACT OPPOSITE! HOW DARE THEY SAY THAT I'LL MURDER EVERYONE OF THEM WHO INSULTED HER! ALL THEY KNOW IS HER FIRST NAME WHY THE HELL ARE THEY SAYING THESE THINGS?!" they yelled sat their top of their lungs until it reached the heavens.

Everyone stared at the door where Valora and Victor had walked out. Both genderbents walked back in calm and collected as if nothing had happened. Everyone looked at them then looked down in shame of their actions. Both of them went to get a drink of water then they went back on the stage their band mates stared at them. A small smile was on each of them knowing that their bodyguards couldn't help themselves. Valora and Victor noticed eyes on their backs and turned to see their bands smiling at them. They both smiled brightly. A woman in the background standing up next to another woman not paying attention to the events that had happened.

"Anyways...how disgusting was that?! Hideous! And that boy with the beanie and blue hair...yeah him, he looked like an idiot! He is defiantly going to end up in the streets when he's older and I'm not going to help him! And that girl you know that had cuts! EW! She was the most ugliest thing had ever seen! And I thought you were the ugliest I didn't think it'd be topped then I saw her!" a woman said in disgust and drinks her wine.

Valora's eye twitched she turned around with her eyes wide with anger, he teeth clenched. Victor turned slowly towards the woman his eyes twitching he growled. Everyone beside that woman payed any attention to the two angry kids. They hopped off the stage, walked towards the woman she heard footsteps behind her she turned to see very pissed off kids.

"What do you want brat?" she asked drinking her wine again. They continued to walk to her with eyes that showed pure hatred.

"If want some sort of autograph I'm sorry but I'm not famous yet," the two stayed quite and just continued to walk.

"Whatever, I got better thing to-" she started up interrupted by two fist drilling into her stomach. They screamed as their fist made blood spill, she coughed a bit up of blood. She was sent flying into a wall but she didn't stop she flew straight through it and hit a tree. She groaned her eyes were white and fell back to the ground with blood slowly coming out.

Valora flipped her hair out of her eyes not satisfied with her work she needed more training but it would have to do for now. Everyone stared at them shocked at how powerful they were and that they did not want to piss them off.

Corey came back he was thinking about what had happened back with Carrie he tried chasing after her again but he could no longer see her. So with that he decided to come back he walked on the stage with that he realized it was only his shoes making noises. He looked up to see everyone staring at two people Valora and Visighed is eyes slowly moved towards the wall that had a hole in it. And how everyone was dead silent. He sighs.

"This can't be good," he muttered rubbing his temple. He looked up again to see a few adults getting mad themselves. Corey quietly went to Laney and whispered, "Laney, we have to go now!" Laney jumped at the sudden noise and voice that was so close to her. She turned to see Corey close to her face she blushed but he was too lost in thought to notice.

"Got it," she whispered back, she went to Kin and told him the same thing. Kin went to Kon and told him the same thing, Kon looked towards Valora wondering how he would tell her without drawing attention. With that Valora looked up at her band, she could see them signaling to leave. She quickly analyzed everyone's faces, all eyes were on her and Victor there was no way she could get out without being noticed. She didn't mind leaving right then and there but her bandmates clearly did. They had to make a diversion. gashed glanced at Victor he wasn't the least bit attention she glanced over to The Newmans they were smiling a bit.

Valora had no idea what to do, she looked at her friends for help. Corey looked around thinking of a plan that just might work he tapped on Laney shoulder, earning her attention.

"Band meeting!" Corey whispered.

"Without Val?" she whispered back confused.

"Yes, go get Kin and Kon!" she obeyed him and managed to get them behind the stage where Corey was waiting without drawing any attention to themselves.

"What is it?" Kin asked in a whisper.

"I got a plan that just might work!" Corey said with a smile.

The lights started too flicker, making everyone mummer in confusion. There was a high pitched scream causing everyone else to jump. Finally the light turned off panic started to rise. Nick was at the buffet table with Trina and Mina Both teenage girls scared out of their mind. There was loud pairs of footsteps running around the place, the door opened showing by he sunlight. People started to bolt out the donor but was soon stopped by it suddenly closing in their faces. One girl screamed causing the whole room to panic.

There was a cackle laughter coming from the stage, the stage lights turned on making an eerie green. Blood dripped down the ceiling, from a distance there could be heard more screaming and munching noises. There was a howl that caused everyone to scream and tried to break down the door.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Mina screamed jumping into Nick's arms. Trina glared at Mina.

"Nick is very confused on what's happening," Nick said as he carried Mina.

There was thunder.

"Thunder? It was bright and sunny outside! How could there be thunder?!" Trina asked standing straight up.

"W-W-Well Trina at these times of the months Peacevillie starts to have strange weather patterns," Mina explained.

"Strange weather patterns?" Trina repeated. Someone tapped her shoulder she screamed causing more fear to rise. She turned around to see Corey smirking at her before she could say anything he spoke.

"Looks like Mina is really enjoying herself with Nick holding her," he commented. Trina looked back around to see Nick trying to calm Mina down with some Nick jokes.

"N-Nick!" she shouted. They didn't hear her over their laughing.

"Wow seems like they're _really _enjoying each others company!" Corey stated again. Trina clenched her fists.

"Nick! Nick!" she shouted again desperately. Her only response was another laugh. She growled, and flew into the air making storm clouds appear. It swirled around the building with lighting striking down, the dairy flew in front of her along with a pen. She angrily gripped onto both of them making you wonder how she did not break it into two yet. She scribbled down angrily writing about today's events. More lighting stroke down. She held up the pen as it burnt out he angry face soon dissolved into a tired one. She fell back down completely zoned out.

Corey caught the dairy, "Sweet!" he exclaimed and went to meet up with both bands that had a temperary truce.

"What took you so long?!" Laney asked. He smiled sheepishly and pointed at the dairy.

"Let's just go!" Victor said and with that they all ran from the building leaving the people inside terrified.


	7. The Search

**A/N: I do not own Grojband. I do own Valora and Victor if you wish to use them please give me cred. Spell check, don't you hate it? This is a short chapter I am so sorry for that. Anyways enjoy~ ^.^x**

Both bands went their separate ways, Corey avoided all the questions and kept thinking about Carrie he couldn't keep her off of his mind. He went back to his home, he continued to avoid questions from his dad and he just went up to his room. He had the door open again and Trina's voice he rolled his eyes. He opened the door to his room, closed it behind him, he flopped on the bed. He remembered the cuts she had on her arms he shivered, he would never imagine that Carrie would ever cut herself. She seemed like a strong girl but it was obvious now that she was hurting but never told a soul. He wanted to see her again so bad, he wanted to talk instead of fight.

Something settled in the bottom of his stomach a seed of guilt and regret had planted itself. He sat up, and clenched his stomach, _Why do I feel this way? I did nothing wrong! Yet I feel guilty..._he thought. He knew why he had the regret he could've prevented it. When him and The Newmans had bumped into each other he could see fright in Carrie's eyes he hadn't questioned it though. His eyes drifted to her arms, she had seen where he was looking at she covered it up in shame. He looked up at her, fear was no longer there no emotion could be seen. She looked lifeless, remembering this he gripped onto his beanie he could've done something, he could've spoke up but he didn't!

He felt something wet fall off of his cheek it was a tear drop it landed on its covers. He stared at it in shock that he had actually cried for Carrie he touched the wet spot on his bed. His bed was now stained with a tear he knew it would never leave no matter how many washes it went through.

He had made a decision he got up grabbed a sweater and a flashlight it was already night out. He throw off his suit, grabbed random clothes that work well for the night and to blend in. He put on his sweater he unlocked the window he glanced at his clock to see it was 10:46 he knew that his dad would be asleep by then his dad always goes to sleep early. He was a light sleeper so going downstairs isn't an option. He knew Trina had come back and locked in her room probably thinking of Nick Mallory. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

He lifted the window he flet the cold air rush in. He put a foot on the window sill he brought is other foot up making him crouch. He eyes darted to the tree it was close by he readied himself he'd seen Valora do this a thousand of times and not die. He jumped he reached for the branch he gripped onto it, sliding a bit leaving a few splinters he winced. He climbed on the branch then climbed down he set his foot on the ground both feet on the ground making a crunching noise. He sighed seeing his breath form in front of him not realizing how cold it actually was. He looked back at his home a thought hit him he forgot to leave a note he debated the fact to go back and leave one. He shrugged he figured he'd be back before daybreak. He walked towards the woods thinking Carrie would be there.

**With The Newmans (or the remaining Newmans anyway)**

Victor knocked on the door of Carrie's house and stepped back. Larry was there looking at the door hopeful that she was there along with Kim and Konnie. All four band members looked at the door, they heard footsteps only to see her mom to answer.

"What might be the problem?" she asked tiredly.

"Is Carrie home?" Victor ask with determine eyes. The woman's bottom lip started to quiver as she shook her head.

"N-No I'm so worried," the mother answered holding back her tears, "Isn't she with you?"

"She isn't with us," Victor said, "Otherwise we wouldn't be here,"

"Oh...yeah I guess that makes sence..." Mrs. Beff looked down to her feet, "Should I call the police and send a search party,"

"Let us try to find her!" Larry asked everyone looked at him besides Victor he was lost in thought with his hand on his chin looking down.

"W-Why?" Mrs. Beff asked already picking the phone.

"The adults would hold us back from finding her! Let us try!" Larry asked.

"It might be dangerous though!" she exclaimed trying to reason with him.

"We all want Carrie back right? Well then I'm willing to risk anything for a friend," Victor looking up with a smile his hand remove and had just a genuine smile. The mother stared at him then glanced at the others they had smiles on their faces and readying to go find her.

"No!" she suddenly said making all of them frown, "It's too dangerous! I'm not going to be held responsible for this! I'm calling the police!"

"Please Mrs. Beff!" Larry exclaimed.

"No just imagine your parents-"

"Our parents...that means you can't tell us what to do!" Kim said in thought without realizing she had said it out loud. The kids grew a smirk.

"I can't...can I?" Mrs. Beff breathed, "Well then go do what you kids do," she winks at them and closes the door.

Victor turned around with an excited smile, "This is going to be awesome!" he said in glee.

"We'll go back home and get the things we need, without our parents finding out and meet up at the park," Kim suggested they all agreed and went their spreate ways. Everything was going to according to plan as they meet at the park with everything they needed for the cold night.

"Ready?" Konnie asked her breath making a white of frost appear then vanish soon after. Everyone nodded Victor's smile worried everyone they knew to keep a close eye on him so he wouldn't do anything that might kill all of them.

"Come on!" Victor half shouted and raced into a random direction.

"Victor! Wait!" Kim shouted. Then he was gone she sighed, "I'll go with him..." she said and raced after him.

"Looks like it's just us!" Konnie said after watching her disappear in the night. She turned to Larry with a smile. He nodded.

"Lets go," he said walking into the woods with Konnie behind him.


	8. Moonlight

**A/N:**** I do not own Grojband but I do own Valora and Victor so please give me cred if you wish to use them! ^^ Sorry for the short chapter last time this one will be longer I promise! Anyhow Enjoy~! ^.^x **

Corey fumbled around the woods he pushed leaves out of the way. He glanced up a tree that he knew Valora would hate him for life if he did anything to it. He sighed still not seeing anything special about but he shrugged it off and continued to walk. Now he knew that he was deep in the woods already if he saw her tree he heard an owl hoot. He quickly regret for not packing any water or snacks. He felt pebbles under his foot he looked down and kicked a few away. He looked behind him seeing the pebbles move into a new place he sighed and looked ahead again and walked. Something bite him he screamed in pain he looked down to see a snake. He kicked it off of blood he saw no blood it stinged for a bit soon it started to go away.

He really didn't know why he was doing this. You could say he felt guilty for letting her run off and not answering anybody. He stumbled upon a lake, he blinked it shimmered with the moon's light reflecting off of it. He couldn't help to walk to the edge of it, bend down and lightly dipped his finger in the still water that was now rippling. He shivered and pulled his finger away he flicked the cold water off his finger then wiped it on his pants drying it. He sighed then stood up he admired the lake once more he then started his way again only to freeze a bit startled at first. He heard crying.

**With Kim and Victor  
**

"I've never been separated with Konnie before..." Kim stated looking back.

"Now you have," Victor replied. Kim had some random handcuffs with her, she had put it on his wrist and her own so she wouldn't lose him. Though she had lost the keys afterwards.

"Come on let's go find Carrie," Victor said eagerly half dragging Kim along behind him. She struggled to get her footing.

"V-Victor!" she yelled as she fell to the ground he stopped and looked behind him.

"Something wrong? Hey why are you on the ground we have to find Carrie!" Victor exclaimed he helped her up, "If your tired then I can carry you," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't it be an awkward position since I got your right hand and I got my left hand in handcuffs," Kim stated dusting herself off with her free hand.

"Then hold my hand," he said without batting an eye. She stared at him a small blush escaped maybe it was because how blunt he could be.

"F-Fine but it doesn't mean anything!" she said grabbing to his hand. He smiled at her, he squeezed her hand as saying that he was there. She blushed more and looked the other way as he looked ahead.

They continued to walk mostly in silence other than shouting out for Carrie. Victor accidentally bumped into a tree, bats screeched and flew out they headed towards Kim. Her eyes widen as her mouth started to fall, she squeezed her eyes shut she felt herself being moved. She felt the ground below her she opened her eyes to see Victor on top of her. He was protecting her from the bats he was wincing in pain as it clawed him as it flew by. She stared at him going a bit red knowing what it must've looked like in a different perspective.

He forcefully opened his eyes he looked at Kim he smiled and let out a laugh. He stood up helping Kim up as well he still had a smile on his face.

"Your face is red! Are you sick?" Victor asked putting his hand on her forehead. She went even more red at his touch, "No you seem a bit cold," he took off his sweater and put it on her.

"I'm fine," she blushed as he put it on. She muttered, "Lets just go," He smiled again then obeyed and trusting her. He turned around then earning a gasp. He looked back out of curiousity he saw Kim touch his back lightly he winced.

His back was cut up his shirt in shreds. Some blood was leaking out but he wasn't complaining. A single touch on his cut stinged he winced again as Kim pulled away.

"Y-Y-Your back!" she gasped. She grabbed the sweater, she took it off to see it in shreds but still gave comfort. She blinked.

"Oh yeah it got pretty cut up," he smiled, "Sorry if it isn't much I'll give you my shirt too," he said reaching for his underline of his shirt.

"N-No it's fine!" she exclaimed putting the sweater back on. He stopped, then let his hand fall back in place.

"Okay if you say so," Victor said believing her, "Though the handcuffs are starting to annoy me,"

"I don't want you getting lost," Kim said.

"Don't worry," he said breaking the chain. He tore off the now metal bracelet that he had and threw it to the ground. He smiled.

"I won't leave you. If I do how will I protect you?" he said turning around to grab her hand. She blushed as he had gently held it pulling her along softly.

"...You're so blunt..."

**With Larry and Konnie  
**

"You know we really need Victor this woods has a lot of dangerous things," Konnie said. Larry rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Don't worry we'll be fine," Larry said looking behind him seeing Konnie looking around.

"I could go for some food..." she commented.

"I brought some," he said pulling out some chocolate. He teasingly waved it in front of her he chuckled. Only to be tackled by her snatching the chocolate eating it.

"Thanks Larry!" she said through bites. He struggled to get out from under her she stood up, "Sorry about that,"

"It's fine," he said getting up dusting himself off. They continued to walk shouting out for Carrie.

"Man where is she?" Konnie asked letting her arms fall to her sides getting tired of cupping her mouth with them.

"What I want to know is how big this woods is," Larry said sitting down for a rest.

"Pretty big a few people got lost in here and never came back. I heard two boys and a girl would always come here only for the two boys to disappear and the girl to come out safely every time she went in," Konnie said trying to scare Larry but failing.

"Yeah yeah sure Konnie," he said standing up again searching. He was overcome with worry though he was afraid for her. He wanted to find her quickly and get out. Larry walked in front of Konnie he was practically trudging.

_Carrie where are you?! _Larry thought.

**With Corey  
**

He walked towards the crying noise. Once he got close enough it seemed like the source had moved to a different area. He followed it now it was calling his name.

"Corey!" he heard someone shout it sounded like Carrie.

"Carrie!" he shouted back. Her voice was now somewhere else.

"Corey!" she shouted once again behind him. He whipped around to see no one he started to run to look for her.

"Carrie!" he screamed. He saw a flash of white it looked like Carrie's dress he ran towards it again. He saw Carrie in full view from the back she looked like a ghost a haunted girl. She turned around with a tear stained face she suddenly started to smile not that cute smile that eerie one. It was ear to ear grin he stared at her. Her head slowly went towards the left she vanished before his eyes. He freaked out he for sure saw Carrie there now she's gone. He started to back away.

"Corey," she whispered in his left ear hauntingly. He screamed in fright he ran away from the area scared for his life. Once he was safely away he started to pant out of breath he didn't dare look back. He knew for a fact that wasn't Carrie now he didn't know what happened but he knew he didn't want that to happen again.

Even after all that...there was no way he was going home but everything told him to. Everything instead of one. His heart. He stood up straight he inhaled deeply and took a step.

After a few hours he was back at the lake only he was on the other side. He sighed he wanted to find Carrie but it seemed that she might've went somewhere else. He was about to go search in another area but stopped when he heard something splash he looked at the lake ripple again. His eyes drifted towards the source he saw Carrie. Her legs tucked towards her cheshe one of her arms holding them while the other was throwing peppbles she picked up and threw. After that one throw she brought her other arm and shivered she buried her head in her arms.

Corey couldn't keep his smile off his face. He ran towards her making her look up with the noise. She could recognize that orange beanie anywhere she didn't know what to feel happy or scared. He blended down towards her he stared at her.

"Carrie?"" he said after a while of staring at each other.

"Corey?" she whimpered out. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Carrie please tell me it's you," he said holding onto her. She was caught off guard she stared past him in shock.

"I-It's me," she whispered. He pulled away and held her by the shoulders.

"I found you...finally..." he whispered. She stared at him then everything went dark. Corey's flashlight went out. The light from the moon reflected off the lake and onto their faces. Carrie and Corey refused to look away from each other and continued to stare.

Corey stared into her eyes they were sparkling making it impossible to look away. The light made her face glow seeming flawless. There was a slight breeze coming behind her making her hair slightly go in front of her. Making her seem like a dream. He shook his head not wanting to think anything like that. They were enemies but they didn't hate each other though they disliked each other. He was confusing he confused himself.

"Uh w-we should...like um," Corey stuttered standing up. He offered her a hand she stared at it for a while she held onto it. He helped her up then without warning he hugged her again. This time she hugged back they stayed like that for a while then pulled away shocked with their actions. Though they only held both of their hands. Corey never imagined hugging Carrie yet again he never imagined looking for her but he was there with her. And hugged her twice. Interrupting his train of thought Carrie giggled. He raised an eyebrow at her, confused.

"You're blushing," she stated while giggling. He blinked he felt his face heat up crazily. She giggled again. He stared at her for a while her giggle was cute a natural giggle not a fake one. He started to smile at her.

"Come on let's go," Corey said pulling her along towards home.

**Okay yeah I put some Kim X Victor but I thought they looked sooooo cute! X3 I ship them now! Is that selfish? Oh well I still ship them! XD They shall be called Vim...or Kimtor! Okay yeah I suck at coming up with ship names so you guys choose! XD**


End file.
